Mako Mankanshoku
Fight Club President High school student Nudist Beach operative |Rank = Two-Star |Uniform = Two-Star Goku Uniform Student Uniform Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Kamui Senketsu |Weapon = None |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Nudist Beach |Hair = Short, light brown |Eyes = Amber |Family = Barazō Mankanshoku Sukuyo Mankanshoku Matarō Mankanshoku Guts |Friends = Ryūko Matoi Senketsu |Allies = Ryūko Matoi Nudist Beach Ira Gamagōri Student Council Satsuki Kiryūin |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Aya Suzaki |English = Christine Marie Cabanos |French = Caroline Combes Kill la Kill (fr) |German = Annette Potempa KILL la KILL (de) }} is the best friend of Ryūko Matoi and tritagonist of Kill la Kill. She is a goofy girl who attends Honnōji Academy. Appearance Mako is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. At the end of the series she is shown wearing purple shorts, and pink top with a white undershirt and a purple purse on her "date" with Ryūko. Personality Mako is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from Ryūko very quickly. She is also quite lazy, as shown in how she goes to sleep as soon as class begins, humorously clashing with her hyperactivityEpisode 1. Mako is quite fearless and has shown scarcly shown to be intimidated in potentially threatening situations, And has little real respect for the authority figures of the school, Such as scolding Ira Gamagōri and demanding he wear pyjamas in bed. Having been poor for her whole life, Mako and her family tend to obsess about wealth. This trait was at one point even pushed so far, even turned against Ryūko temporarily, who tried to stop her greed. An obsessive love for food is also seen in the entire Mankanshoku Family. History Mako lives with her family in the slums of the city. She spends her days as a no-star student of the Honnōji Academy. She befriended the transfer student, Ryūko Matoi, when she first arrived to the classroom. After Ryūko tried to assault the head of the student council, Satsuki Kiryūin, and fled the scene, Mako was captured because she was seen socializing with her. The Disciplinary group took Mako as a hostage and was saved by Ryūko before she was deep-fried in a tub of scorching oilEpisode 1. After the battle between Ryūko and the Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda, Mako met up with Ryūko when her family took her in. The next day, she invited Ryūko to stay with her and her family as they walked to school. She was unfazed despite being relentlessly bombarded with a barrage of tennis balls to the face. Mako was apprehended by the tennis club captain, Omiko, for missing practice the day before, despite the fact that she was being held hostage at the time. Ryūko saved her as she was being tied up to a post and pelted on all sides by tennis balls. Mako made arguments against Uzu Sanageyama when he tried to fault Ryūko, which resulted in a tennis match between Ryūko and Omiko. Once the match was won, Mako fled with Ryūko under the cover of improvised steamEpisode 2. When Ryūko was fighting a losing battle against Satsuki, Mako intervened between them and made a speech about how Ryūko should have no reason to be ashamed of showing her body, as well as commented that she and her family was talking about Ryūko’s body the night before. The speech motivated Ryūko to embrace wearing Senketsu and was finally able to maximize her potentialEpisode 3. During the event known as the “No-Late day”, Mako argued back to Ira Gamagōri when he was questioning Ryūko's choice of current attire, and the argument later ended with how he should be wearing pajamas; instead of sleeping in the nude unless he wishes to get sick. As Mako and Ryūko attempted to get to class, they met up with the supposedly injured Maiko Ōgure and allowed her to join them out of kindness; however she later betrayed them and stole Senketsu as it was being delivered by Mako’s dog, Guts. After Ryūko beat up Maiko and reclaimed Senketsu, they both learned that they were tricked once again by Maiko’s “fake school” trap; they were able to make it into the school in time by crashing into the classroom after commandeering a cable cartEpisode 4. Powers and Abilities *'Two-Star Goku Uniform' - In Episode 7, Mako was given a Two-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki. As her club was the "Fighting Club", the Goku Uniform is designed after a Bancho, and consisted of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench. She also had a green reed in her mouth. :In battle, she uses her Geta shoes to deliver powerful kicks and is able to send her impromptu weapons in a barrage against her opponent. She can use a chain to bind her opponent and slam the opponent around. As a close combat weapon, she uses a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. She can fire a high power missile out of that bat, at the cost of the bat shattering. She also uses her bronze knuckles to deliver punches. When punching with her full power, she is capable of making a giant crater in the ground and create a shock-wave that blew One-Star students and even the 3-Star Elite Four away. :At the end of Episode 7, Mako gives her uniform to Ryūko, who cuts the uniform into pieces and absorbs the Life Fibers from the uniform into Senketsu. :The uniform was rebuild and powered up following the events of Episode 22 from the remains of destroyed COVERS, and given to Mako to use. *'Life Fibers adaptability' - Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, Mako showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS in Episode 19, the COVER immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren. Relationships Mako has a younger sibling, Matarō Mankanshoku, and parents. She seems to be annoyed with Matarō, and wants to stop his troublemaking. She is friends with Ryūko and seems to enjoy talking with her, though she thinks Ryūko is lonely due to her talking with Senketsu (who Mako can not hear). Memorable quotes Image Gallery Trivia *Mako was originally going to have black or blonde hair along with pigtails or a ponytail. *According to Creative Director Shigeto Koyama, he initially was going to give Mako's Two-Star Uniform a design that he described as a "giant Hulk-like Mako" which would have been dubbed, "The Invincible Mako". The design was going to be based on the World War Hulk comic book mini-series. While this concept was scrapped, the WWH sticker on the side of Mako's boogie board in the second closing was inserted as a nod to the design.[http://www.reapermedia.net/blog/entry/3741630/animenext-2014-part-2 Reaper Media - AnimeNEXT 2014 Part 2: Kill La Kill with Trigger Studio] *Mako's Two-Star uniform is a reference to Jōtarō Kūjō's outfit, from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure manga and anime series. **This outfit ties into a common visual trope regarding Japanese high school delinquent stereotypes often depicted in Anime. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Club Presidents